Death Bringer, Bako
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Grievous was once known for his cruelty- and never bested a Jedi Master. But his son is the opposite. No one knows who he is, but never has a Jedi left his fortress alive-aside from Anna. Now, she's come back to kill him- or will she fall for him? OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

_"Bako- be a good boy for me."_

_Those were the words that hit my nerve- struck a cord in my heart. Made me was to die. I hoped that- my mother would live long enough- not to say such a thing. But- a disease plagued her- slowly but steadily killing her. I hired the best doctors- took her to every planet, where they proscribed something different. All these medications she had taken- it had helped- lengthened her life by a measly 30 minutes at most- but I could no longer deny the facts in front of me._

_My mother, was dying._

_She'd lost all will to live. How?_

_It all started when my father was alive._

_I remember how mother would sit in his lap as he worked. It always made me wonder- how can you care for someone as my mother did, when they can't care in the exact same way?_

_My mother would kiss my father- but he's never kiss back- he couldn't. She'd sing him to sleep with her lovely voice, and he made sure she was immortal. No Jedi alive, knew my mother was the wife of General Grievous. They all thought she was his 'war trophy'. But she wasn't._

_She loved children- but my father couldn't have any. So, she took some of his DNA, and implanted it in herself._

_My father- he cared about her and her alone- doing whatever it took, to support her. He knew I was there- some times, he'd pat me on the head, sometimes he'd take me to a park on a far away planet (if my mother came). But other than that, he was hardly there. _

_When he died- my mother was crushed. But, she devoted herself to me. I just wish I could help her- but this disease is uncurable._

_I can only sit back and watch her die. _

_She always said- that anger doesn't get you anywhere in life, aside from powering your own selfish lust for blood shed and carnage. But I felt like punching a wall- I felt like- killing something._

_"No, Bako." She whispered, reaching up, touching my forehead. The thoughts of violence were erased, and her hand fell slowly, back to her side. "Don't think such things." She smiled. "At least think happy things- for me?"_

_"I already have plans to remember you, mother. I'll finish your droid designs."_

_"You don't have to- those were just doodles anyway-" I flashed her a page of her super detailed and artistic 'doodle'_

_"This is a DOODLE?! I belongs in a museum, mother!" She laughed lightly._

_"I'll miss you- Bako. You've been such a good boy." At this, I cried._

_I cried like a small child who had hurt themself. My mother's voice did not reach me- nor did comforting words ease the unbearable pain. But she stood up- even in her weakened state- and hugged my head. My heart skipped a beat at this- "I know you're in pain. I have to go, but I'll watch you from whereever I may be, Bako. Always remember, that I wanted nothing but the best for you. So when I ask you to find someone who makes you feel special- makes your heart skip a beat at a single kiss- don't just forget me. We are meant to die, but one day, I will be reborn- the universe never wastes anything, but recycles everything." She kissed my forehead tenderly, and smiled. "I hope you can find someone- girl or boy- where you can have the same type of bond as your father and I did- do that for me, please-"_

_The old clock chimmed, and moonlight shone in and enveloped her in a heavenly light. My mother looked so beautiful- think of me as demented if you will- in her time of death. She died with a smile on her face, and slowly dissolved into butterflies. The windows opened, and they flew out, into the night. There was a clink of something fallign to the floor, but I didn't care- I chased those butterflies to the window sill as yelled for her to stay. I was selfish and cruel for wanting to keep her from a better life whhere there was no such thing as sickness-_

_I often wondered if angels died- and that night, was the first time I saw fist-hand, the death of an angel._

_I cried to myself, and stepped back, looking down, seeing the necklace she wore, on the ground. I picked it up and stared at it, sparkiling in the moonlight on my palm._

_I'd never liked my father- but that was the night I vowed to live up to his legacy- No matter the cost._

* * *

**Death Bringer, Bako**

Chapter 1

_  
The Promise_

_'Haha- Jedi Scum'- General Grievous_

It crawled up the wall like a spider- looking around for any unwelcomed visitors, before cutting a circle in the glass with it's sharp claw and pushing it out. The creature slipped in and landed on the floor of the museum. Unfortunately, it was the latest model of its kind- so it was stupid- and had tripped the security beam, resulting in a light being flashed on it. It hissed and covered its face, as a pair of Jedi jumped into view.

"It's Grievous!" One yelled, making the creature, who was mistaken for a late Sith General, snarled. It jumped onto the window it had entered from, and slipped out. "Don't let him get away!" One Jedi yelled, chasing after the creature which had just jumped onto the back of a Condor Dragon, and flew off. "Damn it, he got away again!" The other Jedi looked around and saw one of the valuable silver shields were missing. "And he got away with another silver piece!"

"What's he up too?"

&% Grievous's Lair %&

_'Grievous is back! Another Silver trinket is stolen!'_

The droids' Master threw down the newspaper from their throne, making the droids flinch. "What the fuck? I tell you not to get caught, GSD-007, and what do you do? GET CAUGHT!!" They snarled. The droid glared at him. "God this is so damn hard-" Their master clutched the silver cross around his neck tightly. "How can I think, when there are so may glitches it you? So many- problems. You're not like him at all!" Their master growled angrilly. "Go- find information on Sith General Grievous- anything you can find- and perfect yourselfves! Repent for the sins you have seen and commited today, my minions. For soon- the Grand Design will be accomplished, and you shall all be perfected, in the immage of the General of the Droids." The Grievous clones looked and bowed.

"Yes." They all said, before marching off.

They stood up, looking around at the many statues of his father. His father...King of Cruel- looked so noble in these statues. The Droid Master sighed, walking out of the throne room, and into a smaller, dungeon-like room, and watched as the recently returned droid, put the silver shield it had stolen, into the furnace. He walked up behind it and watched, as the smith droid melted it down into a hot, liquidy substance. The droid took it and poured it into a mold made of pure diamond, in the shape of an angel.

"Its almost complete-" Their master siad, smiling at the droid. "Smith- how much longer before it can be hung in the throne room?"

"3 days for the mold to finish. 2 for it to cool. 4 days time if you still wish for it to be jeweled." Their master smiled giddily.

"Of course I want it jeweled! Use the gems from the treasurey- my mother liked amethyst. " They clutched the cross around their neck. "It was the gem on the ring my father got her, when they renewed their vows." Their tone- saddened- at the bitter memory.

"I'm sorry, Master. But, I will jewel the statue as you wish." The droid said, making their master smile.

"Thank you- if I am to do the unthinkable, then everything must be perfect-" Suddenly, there was the ringing of a church bell, making them growl. "Another Jedi Raid? When will they learn?!" They vanished and appeared in the throne room- sitting in their throne- ready to welcome their uninvited guests. A squad of Jedi Masters, ran into his lair, as he leaned on his large and demonic scythe- his main weapon of choice- leering at them from ear to ear. "Welcome, Jedi Masters!"

"We followed Grievous here! Where is he?" A Jedi demanded, making him frown.

"Grievous? OH! HIM! Well- he's been in his grave for about- what, 100 years now?"

"Don't be coy with us, Demon!"

"My father always hated you- but my mother showed you the upmost respect- so, I guess I'm the one who waits to be impressed, before you get my kudos, eh?" They said, standing up, sneering at them. "This is a SHRINE to General Grievous- my father- but, no one will ever know that- Because you won't be leaving this place alive, Jedi." The large doors boomed shut, and the windows were closed. "But before I kill you- I'll pray- for a Jedi feast well prepared for my tasting pleasure-" They rose a glass of wine into the rainbow of colors that shone into his fortress from the stainglass window on the wall above and behind his throne, a sadistic smile on his lips. "Cheers!" He said, draining the glass, before setting it down on the arm of his chair. "You don't know how much trouble you've saved me, by coming to me- Don't worry, I'll stock pile your bones lovingly. Just like the last Jedi who came- I'll summon you from the dead when it's worth it."

**&% **Three Days' later, Republic Jedi Council Room, Corusant. **%&**

The Jedi Masters were worried- the squadrant they had sent to Grievous's Lair had not responded back. If they sent more, the same thing would happen. They couldn't afford to send the best, but museums were still being raided of large pieces of pure soild silver. They would be relics of medival armor or a single monarch's necklace- if it was pure silver, it was stolen. They expected another raid- but it was midnight- the Grievous imposters were punctual and appeared only on moonlit nights at 10 pm. The robbing took less than two minutes, jedi or not, and it was over. They decided that they'd send an eager youngling to check thinks out- the Grievous imposters only attacked things that averaged to their own size- not children. So, they picked a small, cute youngling (Female) and sent her off.

**&% **Grievous's Lair **%&**

"But why do I have to go in alone, Master Jedi?"

"Please do not argue, Anna, just go- you've being a very brave young girl and accepting this important mission!" The wiser Jedi said, making the small girl blush- young and naive.

"I-I am?"

"Yes- now go in there and get your mission done!" She smiled, nodding, determination burned in her eyes, as she ran to the front doors. She knocked on it lighlty, and the door opened, groaning and creaking as it did, until it was wide enough for her to venture it. Hesitant and scared, she cautiously stepped forward. Nothing happened. Another cautious step forward. The door closed, leaving her in darkness. Fear swept over her, hearing stange noises all around her, before she collapsed to the floor and cried. Suddenly, shadows jumped out from every where, and surrounded her.

"Are you ok, little one?" They all aske in the save voice, making her look up. They were all- droids. Really tall and big and weird looking ones with yellowish eyes. They all helped her up, before there was a clanking noise.

"Watcha got there, drones?" The droids parted to let an older one get a look at her. "Oh- hello little miss- how'd you get in here?"

"Door open for her- girl come inside. Door close. Girl got scared." One of them said, the others agreeing.

"Well- The master calls me Smith- I work downstairs. These are the drones- the Master's many droids made after Grievous. And this is Grievous's Lair- the Master was raised here all his life." Smith told the girl. "Would you like to see the fortress?" She blushed, and quickly stood up, noticing a tall, handsome man behind Smith.

"Smith- who is this child?" They asked, looking at her. Smith jumped, turning around. "Well? What is her name?"

"I-I don't know. T-The drones found her-"

"Hm-" The male walked forward and crouched down in front of the girl, smiling charmingly. "You're up quite high for a little girl. What's you name, cutie?"

"A-Anna!" She stammered hastily.

"Well- Anna- you're the guest of Honor! We've been waiting for a princess like you to arrive!" She blushed harder. "So why don't you stay here- until your daddy comes to pick you up?"

"B-But I'm on a mission-" She whispered.

"Please, Anna?" They said, looking at her sadly. "Please- I haven't had anyone to play with in so long. My mommy died and I made all these droids so I wouldn't be lonely anymore- but I'm so lonely. No one comes to visit me way up here." They said, tearing up. Anna teared up too and hugged them.

"Don't cry, mister!" She said. "Anna will play with you!" They smirked and hugged her.

"Thank you, Anna- and call me- Kit- ok?" They smiled sinisterly, rubbing her back gently. "Now, come on, Anna!" They stood up, picking her up as well, laughing lightly. "I have a lot of dolls in my Play House! It's perfect for a girl like you! You'll love it!" Anna giggled and agreed.

The drones stood back, watching, as they master vanished with the small child-

God knows what they'd do- but one thing was almost clear.

**&% **Next Day **%&**

The Jedi returned for the small child and went up to the doors. They knocked and the door opened, letting them slip in. Suddenly, Grievous materialized from the heavy shadows. The Jedi whipped out their lightsaber, taking an offensive position. "I'm here for Anna-"

"She's right here." Another voice said, materializing from the shadows as well- the small Youngling in their care, their hands on her shoulders. "I see your Papa came to pick you up, Anna. I guess you'll have to go now, dear."

"But I don't want to!"

"Now, now, Anna, don't complain." They said, gently pushing her towards the Jedi. The Jedi took her hand in his, Anna looked back at him.

"I'm sorry."

They smiled. "It's ok- but, before you leave, will you promise me something?" Anna nodded. "Promise- that you'll come see me- when you get older- ok?" They summoned up a teddy bear from dark magic and smiled, handing it to her. "Until then, Anna, take care of Mokka, ok?" She nodded, taking the bear, and pecking him on the cheek, as he crouched down to her level.

"Go to the ship, Anna." The Jedi said, sending her off.

"If you ever- send a Youngling to me- I'll never return them, Jedi." They said. "This place is a death trap unsuitable for small children. I only wish for Jedi to come play in my garden-" They sneered, looking at the Jedi. "But- Anna- I like her. I predict she's the kind of girl I could 'settle down' with." They smiled so sickeningly sweet- it was pain for the Jedi. "Stay off these lands, unless you want a swift death- like your friends."

"W-What?!"

Theyu only smiled, as the Jedi was thrown out by 'Grievous'. "Tell Anna I'm looking forward to seeing her again." The door closed in the Jedi's face. Suddenly, chains and locks and incantation seals, materialized on the door.

"Master Jedi, when can I see Kit again? He's so very kind!" Anna said sweetly. The Jedi got back to the small ship, after tryign to take off the locks- lightsaber proof. The glass slide over them both, as the Jedi sat down. Anna looked up to see Kit sitting on top of the wall that had the door, holding a huge bone sickle. They smiled and waved at her. She smiled and waved back, as the small ship zoomed off. They opened their mouth a little- and sang a lullaby that his mother once sang to him.

_"Time will pass me by,_

_I'll wait for you._

_Things will die,_

_but I'll wait for you._

_Every waking moment,_

_you're not here._

_I'm crying over you,_

_wish you'd come back._

_But I'll wait forever-_

_just to see you again."_

He closed his mouth, sighing, before yawning. "Well, time to rest- I've got to get ready- 15 years go by so fast- I'll have to make her a room." They vanished into their fortress- bound and sealed. No one would come to see him again-


	2. Chapter 2

_"Come back, Anna- I miss you so much!"_

_She blushed as they held her against their strong chest and stone-hard abs. They danced and twirled on a floor of stars and cosmos. They were as handsome as when she first met them- he didn't seem to age a single day._

_"I think- I love you-" She admitted bashfully, making them chuckle._

_"Who could love a demon like me?" They asked, kissing her ever so lightly. "You don't mean that, Anna."_

_"You're not a demon!"_

_"Thank you-" He said. "But- you promised- you'd come play with me. When will this be? I don't like liars-"_

_"I don't know the way!" He looked down and so did she. Suddenly, the floor went to look at her apartment, before zooming out and showing the way to where his fortress was- the planet at least. _

_"Don't tell anyone- or the course will vanish, alright? Come see me- I miss you."_

_Suddenly, she woke up in her bed. She sat up and looked around, sighing- another dream? Damn him and how he tormented her! But maybe- she'd give it a shot._

_

* * *

_

**Characters:**

**Bako: **A mysterious and strange boy. Much known about him is unclear- but any Jedi that enters his fortress, never returns. It's rumored he battles with an ancient sickle- but this has not been proven.

**Anna: **The only Jedi to ever encounter Bako and leave.

* * *

**Death Bringer, Bako**

Chapter 2

_First Kiss_

**&% **Grievous's Lair **%&**

**-15 years later-**

I hadn't left my home since the girl left- there was too much too be done. I had to have a room prepared- and I had to study up on what she liked- I hardly slept. I felt her presence dimly- but it grew stronger- she was coming. Oh, I was so excited. I'd been looking forward to this for so long. Everything was perfect- I even made a wedding dress- it was kind of soon- wasn't it?

I mean- I placed a spell on the fortress so time would fly on the outside, but not in here. I'll take them off when she comes- when I see her again, I'll let her in. She'll be the only one in my kingdom. The doors opened- she was here. She walked toward my throne as I sat there, my favorite weapon, appeared, on my back. It had a craving for Jedi- but I had a craving for something else, as I smiled, opening my arms.

"Anna! You're back! I've been waiting all too long for you!" I purred, but she vanished, suddenly, she was infront of me. "!!" I leaned back, as her lightsaber barely graced the tips of my hair. I speed behind her, pulling out my scythe, and pulling the shaft of it against her neck. She was trapped against my chest, and the staff of my weapon. She gasped and struggled for air. "Now now- I'm being nice and you ambush me like that? But I'll admit-" The doors were slammed and locked tight. "You're faster than my other prey." I purred in her ear, I eased up the tightness of the hold, letting oxygen flow into her lungs better. "You've gotten prettier than I ever could have imagined." She looked down, her lightsaber out of reach. I released her and chucked my sickle like a boomerang. It flew threw the air, dipped down and destroyed her lightsaber, before coming back to my hand. She turned on me, as I held my arms out, showing her I was unharmed, as my sickle turned to smoke and vanished.

"You're going down the Sith path- using force. Jedi negotiate peacefully- which are you, dearest Anna?" I asked- she looked confused and stunned. I had kneeled on the ground. "My mother told me that once- Jedi and Siths are two sides of the same coin- they only want the best- but the 'best' is seen differently on either side." I said, smiling up at the ceiling dreamily. "I do not believe in such a thing- I do what I must to keep the balance in this time. Thus the reason, I thank my Religion for creating such a thing as the Divine Order." I said truthfully, patting the ground next to me. "Would you- like to sit down? Or do you wish not to dirty your knees, and want a pillow instead?"

"A-A pillow-" A drone of mine, luckily, heard her and brought forth a pillow for her to rest on. I smiled. "Anything else, my dear?" She shook her head, as I clasped my hands together. "Now- to thank the Divine for this meeting-" I tucked my head in and prayed- using the language of the Ancients to do so. When I was done, I claped my hands and gave thanks, before raising my head.

"Anna- I brought you here because I wished to ask you if you'd like to stay here with me. I've made a room for you." I smiled- she didn't look too happy. Maybe- if I told her the real reason? I could use my skills to force her to say yes. "Please- I need a partner and I know no one else but you will do!" I whined.

"No." I flinched.

"Oh..." I said quietly- "B-But- um- D-Don't leave, ok?" She immediately got to her feet, and headed for the door. "N-No, please!" I yelled, collapsing, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I-I've been so lonely since my mother left- please- I can't live without you!" But she was still walking. my drones grabbed her and carted her away- knowing what I wanted. "P-Please be careful, Drones! Angels break so easily-" I looked up at the stature of my mother I had been so desperate to make.

Her statue was bare- hanging on the center of the circle of the Divine, tied to it like Jesus nailed to a cross. Her expression so sad and lifeless. I tried mother- I did- I expressed my feelings and she rejected me. I wiped away my tears- "Mother- how were you able to keep such a good relationship with Father, when such simple things such as kissing, was impossible?" I demanded in sorrow and anger. My drones returned to my side- They just hovered. I remembered the song my mother sang after crying over my father- it was hopeful. It lightened my heart, and I stood up. "You were always right mother! I can't give up just yet!" I declared, smiling, pointing to Anna's light saber. "Throw it in the treasurey! Get me as much information on Anna as you can! Favorite foods, favorite places to eat- EVERYTHING!" The drones grunted in understanding. "I don't care if blood must be shed! I want information on her! Try your best to get it out kindly, but if they refuse, obliderate them all!" I yelled happily.

"If Anna is to be my partner, then she is to be a Goddess amungst the rest! Sanitize the world of those who know her, my puppets! OBEY THE DIVINE ORDER!" The drones fled to carry out my will. I laughed, tears strolling down my face, as I looked back at my mother's stature, there, on the wall, covering the stained-glass window. The light pouring in made the memorial of my mother, glisten and glow with a heavenly light.

A true angel- my mother was a Goddess on earth and never knew it. Her beauty blinded me, making me fall to my knees. "She will be- almost as perfect- as you were, mother- almost as gorgeous- almost as holy- a Goddess, but noting in comparison to you." I cooed carefully. I'm almost done with preparing your rebirth- I just- need to go find a willing sacrifice- then you'll be perfect in all your heavenly glory." I smiled, hesitantly reaching for Harvest- my sickle. "When I find that body- you may have to share- so- play nice, Mother." I sneered, standing up, slowly pulling that heavy sickle with me. It was over 2 tons in weight- it weighted a poun to me. My body could hold up.

The sickle- was symbolic object- that represented the weight of sins. I was a purifier- I HAD no sins. But all those filthy humans and others out there- they had made so many sins it was not funny. Sometimes, it was hard, being a messanger of death- or- as one might say- 'A Soul Piper'. I guide sould to the other side-

Now- to find a body in which I could guide my mother's soul into...

"If She so desires, allow her into my mother's room- she is allowed to use my mother's clothing until I get back, understand?" I growled at one of the passing drones, who nodded and saluted me, before I left.

I had some Jedi to kill- after all- I still needed to find that 'Obi-Wan Kenobi'. That idiot- he made a mistake, saying such things to my mother when I was young. My mother cried- and making an Angel cry- was unforgivable. I didn't kill for my father- my mother might have something to do with it- but I killed for all those fallen Angels- who wasted their tears on people who were ungrateful for their blessed presence.

"Hm- I'll try a cantina this time-" I put Harvest in its sling on my back, leaving my home- the large doors opened in, allowing me to leave for the first time. I sighed, closing my eyes, a surge of strength pulsing in my veins, before I opened my eyes- renewed- in my alter form. I'd pay a visit to Anna's room in this form before i left. If she didn't fall for my humanoid form- then she might fall in love with my hybrid form. I flew by her window, spinning aroudn and landing on her window sill. She opened it and gasped.

"You're pretty!" She cooed, and reached out to pet me. I lowered my hand and let her stroke my scales, before Ryuki came crawling into the room. I got up and withdrew, putting my snout under her hand, and pushing her back into the room, before the windows shut and locked, and I flew off.

Well- that was a start.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

  
**

**Characters:**

**Bako: **Son of the Droid Leader, General Grievous. He has an array of handmade drones to do his bidding, a mother complex, and is a 'Holy Man'. He obeys the 'Divine Order' and is also a Shinigami, or, a demon who guides the souls of the dead, to where they need to go, heaven or hell. He has a scythe named 'Harvest' that he carries around with him.

**Anna: **The Only Jedi to ever enter Bako's fortress and leave alive. She was guided to his fortress by a dream, and was locked in. She's the Jedi Apprentice of Kit Fisto.

**Smith: **Bako's first handmade droid works in the lower dungeons of the fortress, where things get hot. He has the ability to give the drones simple commands, and they follow. He's very nice for a droid, making you put to question if he is one. He takes care of small things around the fortress (like getting the heater to work and such)

**

* * *

  
**

**Death Bringer, Bako**

**Chapter 3**

**Open for Slaughter**

Anna sat on the bed, looking around at the room. There was a wardrobe of oak, on the other side of the wall. A mirror hung on the wall beside the door. A nightstand next to the four-poster, king-sized bed, made for two. The bed was neatly made and had a fluffy red comforter, soft. The pillows were soft as well- but it still bothered me. He said the room was his mother's- but where were the pictures of his father? Had he left the family? Who was- Bako's father? Was there any evidence that he HAD a father, in this three-story Citadel that spelled nothing but 'Death' for any Jedi who entered? What was Bako?

In this room that once belonged to his mother- there were two portraits. One was of a beautiful woman with short, silver hair, a little past mid-neck, with enchanting purple eyes. She was smiling happily, her velvet dress blowing in the soft wind in the portrait, her hands on the shoulders of a boy, who she predicted was Bako as a child. Her smile was illuminant, radiating a warm and friendly glow. They looked so motherly- so gentle.

The second picture was of a great, purple, bat-like demon, which was shackled. A steel collar, around its neck, and the large chain links, shrunk down, into the palm of a cloaked figure, who wore a battle mask, looking to the east, their cloak covering their body and billowing in the wind. The Demon's jaw was unhinged, as it let out a silent and dominant roar, telling all that IT was boss. The cloaked figure was its master, who had an aura of dominance themselves, so the demon complimented this- that silent roar said to her, 'My Master wishes for you to surrender, and I will fulfill his desire!'

Anna thought that both pictures spoke so much- had so much volume. But something bothered her aside from who was the father of Bako- the small, cloaked figure, in the picture of the smiling mother. In the background, against a large oak tree, there was a shadow of a man. The same man from the picture with the demon, possibly? So lost in this thought was she, she did not hear the door open.

"Miss?" She looked up to see the smith, who smiled at her. Not one bit had the Smith changed. "The Master told me to bring you lunch." He said, setting down a dinner next to her (it's like one of the breakfast-in-bed trays). "I hope you don't mind- I made one of every food groups (aside from sugars). Master Bako doesn't eat much himself aside from his greens and a little meat. Need to keep those recovery levels high." The Smith said, edging the tray towards her. "You should eat something- nothing's poisoned. We all wish for you to be in the best of health." Anna raised a curious eyebrow.

"'We'?" She repeated, and the Smith looked back at the door, the Drones peeking in shyly. "Oh, forgot about them." They just kept staring.

"Yes- they are often disregarded. But, I still fix them up, so when the Master isn't here, they occupy themselves by repairing things or following me around. There's nothing to do today, so, they're just hanging around the Mistress's Room." The Smith said, turning to leave. "The drones-they may follow you around. Master Bako gives them fatherly attention- but they regard him as a child does a mother." The smith said, leaving. Three droned came in cautiously, standing around her, as she sat on the bed. One drone poked her cheek, another, pressed their head against her chest.

"Heart beat." The second drone said. "Soft skin." The first said. "Short." Said the third one. The first got on the bed and laid down next to her, the second, sat on the ground at her feet, the third, lay side ways on the bed, and rested its head in her lap. The other drones vanished, and returned, filing in with blankets, setting up their own spots on the floor of the room, before curling up and covering up. She sweat dropped, realizing something familiar about the drones. They were like children. And right now, was their nap time. Anna sighed, letting them sleep.

~Later ~

Bako materialized into his fortress, sighing. "Whew! What a day!" He muttered.

"Master Bako, welcome back." Bako nodded to the Smith.

"Anna- how is she?"

"Coping, Master Bako. The drones have all piled into her room and are taking a nap. Ryuki is keeping watch over the door, and Si-heel is keeping watch over the window."

(A/n: 'Si-heel' is pronounced 'Shy-heal'. They are a Condor Dragon. Don't know what that is? Look it up on wookiepedia. )

"Ah- good, good. I'm happy the drones like her. She's well-rested possibly, yes? I think after I pray, I'll pay her a visit-"

Suddenly, the huge doors to his fortress, opened abruptly, sending a huge gust of wind, blasting his hair to run on the wind's current, from behind him. He turned around, a Jedi, stood there, in the door way, huffing. Bako smiled.

"WELL. That's the first time a Jedi's ever opened those doors so quickly- I'm impressed. But- aren't you scared to come here? So many rumors and stories going around…" Bako grinned, the Smith just stared.

"Anna. Where is she?" The Jedi demanded, drawing his light saber. Bako raised his hand, and the huge doors shut behind the Jedi, forcibly, pushing him deeper into his lair. Bako smiled.

"You know- this fortress- was once the lair of General Grievous- but then I took over and 'renovated' it. Now, it's my Citadel. Just a little- History Lesson." Bako put his hand on the hilt of Harvest's staff. "My father was all business-some times, he'd slip up. But then again, there was always darling Mama, there to keep him in line and tell him it wasn't his fault. She was such a good mother-"

"I don't give a damn about your parents! Where is Anna?!" Bako glared at him.

"Why? If you are a Republic Jedi, you should know- here is no room for love or any emotions. If you are a Sith Jedi, then there is nothing but hate." The Jedi winced at Bako's icy but truthful words. "Why do you desire Anna? Is it- lust? Or do you only wish to have her to selfishly keep to yourself, and hide her from the world? A flower wilts, if not given sunlight, now matter how much water you give it."

"I am a Jedi of the Republic, and she is my betrothed!" Bako and Smith both looked stunned- as if they had been electrocuted.

"Whoa- didn't see that coming." Bako said, laughing. "But that's not a good enough excuse, unless she loves you back!" Bako yelled, throwing Harvest at the Jedi, who was stupid enough, to use his light saber to block. But alas, the Jedi yelped, as Harvest sliced his light saber in two. "Drones! Collect our guest and take him to the lower level to be held." Shadow-cloaked figures with glowing red eyes, jumped on the Jedi, knocked him out cold, and dragged him away.

"Master Bako?" Smith said doubtfully, wondering why he didn't kill the Jedi off.

"If he's her betrothed- he's obviously got to know a lot about her. So, if we treat him nicely, maybe he'll be kind enough to cough up some more info on her." Bako looked at Smith and grinned. "Right? I'm going with my mother's philosophy so we're playing it by ear, ok?" Bako chuckled. "This- might be worth it." Bako whipped around. "I want that Jedi disarmed! He's an apprentice, so he may know the Jedi-Mind trick- Keep your guard up!" Bako warned. "Don't underestimate him, these Jedi are sneaky." He said, crouching down, and jumping onto the railing of the second story. In his fortress, there were no middle ceilings, aside from the dungeon and the third floor. On the edges of each floor, where the rooms were and the doors, was a normal hallway along the edges, and railings on the side. He could jump from story to story- the ability, blessed to him by his mother, who could jump two stories. But the second story is where his mother's room was. He stepped down from the railing, walking to her room, and opening the door, slowly, just a bit, to peek inside. Anna, lay asleep, on the bed.

Bako stood next to the side of the bed, looking down at her, feeling at peace. Such a peaceful expression on her face, she had, while she slept. Bako reached down, the urge to kiss a sleeping maiden's soft lips, flashing across his mind. But, he merely pushed back a strand of her red apple hair, and stared, smiling softly to himself. She was gorgeous. But the first time when he saw her- he saw his own mother. Now- he saw an angel in heavy chains. Bako snorted, standing up. Those filthy Jedi pigs- how dare they do such a thing to her? Contaminating and chaining down a girl such as this, for their own desire for war. One of the drones awoke, looking up at him. Bako looked at it, before looking back at her. "When she wakes up- led her to my bathing pool and retrieve her everything she needs to bathe, understood?" Bako said softly, the drone nodding, before curling back up against her on the bed. He wondered- if this was how his own father felt- every time he saw his mother sleeping. "What a gentle face…" Bako muttered, before turning on his heels and walking out, shutting the door behind him. He clenched the cloth on his chest, his face feeling hot, his heart racing. _'What the hell- is this?!'_ He thought, squinting his eye shut, falling to his knees as the heat in his chest grew and his heart galloped. Bako struggled to his feet, and trudged off to his room, with the help of his faithful drones.

O O O

Bako sat next to Smith, the heavy mist outside his fortress, clinging to his hair, making it damp. "I don't- understand, Smith." He muttered quietly.

"Its amazing she's stayed of her own free will-" Smith commented, trying to lighten things up.

"But for how long? How long will she stay with us? How long until she decides to run away?" Bako questioned, looking out in front of him of him. "I- don't want her to leave- but you cannot cage an exotic bird and expect it to behave. She needs to be allowed out. But-" Bako looked down. "If I take her out- I'm worried that she'll run away. I don't have time to chase her, and if I release the drones, my identity will be discovered. I want to keep her and protect her- but if we leave- chances that I can stay unknown are almost nonexistent." He told Smith, who glanced at him, before looking forward.

"Now- is a time where you as yourself- 'What would Father do?'- was there ever a moment that he had this problem? History tends to repeat itself, Master Bako." Bako closed his eyes, shuffling through the scarce memories of his father. "Find anything, Master Bako?"

"...no, but one memory keeps coming up."

"And that is?"

"My mother had left- to go get something. And my father was talking about bringing me somewhere, but we needed a larger star ship. My mother could sit on my father's lap in his- it was easy to get in and out of the atmosphere in it- but there was no room for me…" Bako's eyes snapped open. "I think I got it!"

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"She may ask questioned, Master Bako, so brace yourself." Smith informed him, getting up, and walking back into the fortress, leaving Bako there to think. Bako rested Harvest down on the ground beside him, sighing. He stood and picked up Harvest, before walking back inside. With his mother's powers, it was easy to travel from planet to planet- but even in her powered state, space held no oxygen for her. Thus the reason, she still sat in a star ship when going from place to place. Bako looked down at his open palm of his right hand.

He only had a fraction of power- but his own form and hers were completely different. If he had the type of power she had- he'd be a GOD! Bako clenched his fist in anticipation, but then came the nagging question. Could he handle it? Or would it devour him from the inside? He had tried this before- but this time, it would be different. Bako looked up at the statue of his Mother. He sighed dreamily, staring at the silver form. His eyes never left her temporary form, as he set up the Ritual to bring her back. The drones set up a ring of candles around him, and Harvest was placed next to him, as he sat down and began meditation for the ritual.

"Refrain Miss Anna from leaving her room- this will take a day or so." Bako said, closing his eyes, and beginning the chant.

A wisp of purple smoke, emitted from the ground, and rose into the air, wrapping around the silver statue that hung high above his chair. The statue began to shake, and the drones backed off, as there was a roar.

O O O

~Lower Dungeon~

He sighed, locked in this room, and chained to the wall as well. Wild thoughts, running through his mind, which ha HIM in them. Ones that also had his Anna in them. That demon had her in his arms, and cries of protest filled his ears, as dirty images of the two filled his brain. "Ahhh!" He yelled, stopping mid-yell, as the long, sleek, black coffin next to him, shook slightly. He stared at it- the coffin in thick chains. The chains shattered and vanished from the coffin's polished surface. There was a growl, and the door opened, revealing a black-haired, yellow-eyed male.

He glanced down at the boy, a shiver of fear wrapped around his spine. Such a blood-thirsty and sad look in his eyes, that it struck fear into his heart, and plucked at his heart strings. This creature- so pale that even the moon held more completion than his skin, loomed above the prisoner, looking down at him. "Boy! Have you ever- felt the skin of a woman?"

"…Yes, sir?" The Jedi answered.

"In my past life- I never had the sensation of touch. My poor wife- so much love, she held for me. Yet, I could not return her affections." The Jedi pitied him, and the creature kneels down next to him. "But then- I was killed. I was in a white place- and a man with black hair remade me. I was then used as an experiment for the man- and when my wife had become the interest of four men- I came back to this life, in this form. But such a short time I had, before I fell asleep, I had not much time to repay her for her kindness."

"Wait- I'm confused- your wife cheated on you?"

"No, no, no! She was to collect the hearts of three men, before I could return." The creature explained, grinning, showing pearly FANGS. "Now- someone has been fool enough to wake her. And I must find her. Thank you for listening." They said, getting up, and walking to the door.

"It's locked."

"No it's not." They said, pushing the door with a single hand. It crippled and shriveled away from their palm, until it moved aside, and they walked away. The door was replaced, and grew back to normal size, once again, blocking the prisoner's way, as the creature stood outside the door, scratching his head, ruffling his black hair. "Hm…I don't remember my fortress being like this- well, I guess I'll have to navigate my way to my wife…" They said, mostly to themselves.

"Hey, help me out too!" The Jedi said, the creature looking back at him. "That monster has my fiancee!" The creature glared at him, before kicking him in the face, knocking the Jedi out cold, before snorting.

"Jedi scum…" they spit on the Jedi, before walking off, closing their eyes. "Hmph. I hope you die a horrid death, Jedi." The creature stood there, outside the Dungeon, taking in a deep breath, before letting out a low hiss. "Alice…Bako…Be ready for me!" They growled in anticipation, the crunched door, repairing itself, as if it hadn't been broken.

O O O

The large doors to the Throne room burst open. Bako didn't even glance back, his drones awakening, hissing, as they stayed at the very edges of the shadows, watching the intruders intently. Bako reached over to Harvest, grabbing its staff, and slowly standing up.

"My, My- Jedi in my home! What an honor." Bako snickered, glancing back at the group of Jedi, who stood in the throne room. "I've captured one of you, and five more come- did you come together?" Bako asked, one of the Jedi, speaking up.

"We're here to arrest you, Bako. You're a sith, and you deserve the death penalty, for how many you've slaughtered." They said, and Bako turned around, a large pair of black. Bat wings, appearing on his back.

"I don't CARE if you brought every single one of your Jedi friends into my home, because my policy is,' if you enter, you stay the night'." Bako said, his eyes change to a deep violet. "I side with NO ONE, but my religion. And you're in the middle, of a very important ritual of mine, fools." Bako said, stepping aside, the Jedi going rigid.

"A-Alice Gordania!" One said. "She was the Representative of Vassek!" Another said, and Bako moved back in front of her, glaring at them.

"You Jedi…She was so kind to you, even thought it was your fault, my father died." He clenched his Scythe. "_**YOU BASTARDS KILLED MY MOTHER FROM THE INSIDE OUT!! I WILL NOT REST, UNTIL EVERY ONE OF YOU, HAS PAID THE PRICE OF HER LIFE, WITH YOUR OWN!!!"**_ Bako roared, , before vanishing, appearing behind them, and slicing them all, clean in half. They fell to the floor, and Bako hissed. "A Sith? HA! I kill you bastards for the thrill of the game." One, Jedi, had avoided the killing, and Bako turned to him. Bako grabbed the Jedi by the throat, and lifted him into the air, leaving the throne room through a side door, and going to the hanger bay of his fortress. The door opened, a drone watching, as Bako ruthlessly threw the Jedi to the ground, in front of an old star ship, that had been repaired to work as good as new, despite its rustic appearance. "Go to your council. Tell them I'm coming soon and that if they have a death wish, to come and collect the bodies of their comrades." Bako said roughly. "Fly out of here, and never return again. When you reach your destination, get out of the speeder." The Jedi, still, turned on his light saber. Bako scrunched his nose, and kicked it out of his hands, as the cock pit opened, and Bako just threw the Jedi in. The Speeder already out of the hanger, as the door closed, and the cockpit just began closing. "Hmph. Jedi. What a disgusting wretch of an organization they are." Bako hissed in hatred. "Side with any of them? What nonsense!" He looked back, hearing a thud.

"She collapsed." Smith informed, and Bako glared at Smith, clenching Harvest tightly.

"Damn those Jedi. They ruined my ritual, and now, the souls are going to escape her body!" Bako hissed, looking at the star ships. "Hm...actually- I only need the Jedi who killed my father. Is soul is enough to revive her fully." Bako turned around and smiled at Smith. "Go get Anna ready, we're going shopping!"


	4. Chapter 4

Death Bringer, Bako

Chapter 4

~Jedi Juggling in Coruscant~

The creature looked around the starship hanger, finding their old star ship. "How long have I been in that damn coffin?" He wondered aloud, going over to the starship, before he heard foor steps. On instinct, they reached for their belt- but their weapons were not there. So, they leapt behind theit old star ship, as two figures entered. A male, taller than the female that he dragged by the wrist

"Let me go!" She yelled in protest, as the cock pit to another star ship, opened, and he picked her up, while she screamed for him to put her down.

"Now, now, we're going to Coruscant, Don't you want to know how your fellow Jedi are doing, Anna?" He asked smugly, standing there, a huge scythe, with him. The weapon was all red- aside from the blade. On the joint that connected the blade to the scythe, there was a glowing, green eye, that actually blinked, and sprouting from the other side of the staff, opposite the blade, were crimson feathers- as if the weapon was actually some type of bird. "Hurry now, move so I can get in."

"NO! You're going to slaughter people! I won't move!"

"Anna, I only desire to take you shopping. As much as I'd like to see you wearing my mother's clothes, I don't believe they're really your style, so, I am taking you to get things you will wear. Now please move, so I may get in-"

"There's no room in here for you! It's a one passenger ship!" She whined, and he grinned, his scythe transforming into a dangle earring, which he put on his left ear.

"Ah, but you will be sitting in my lap, dearest Anna." He chuckled, jumping up, picking her up, before getting in, and setting her on his lap, the glass sliding over them. "Take care not to move too much, or we will surely crash." He laughed, the hanger opening, and the ship getting into the air, before leaving. They decided to get in their own ship and followed them.

~Coruscant~

"Thank you." Anna said, as Bako carried numerous of boxes and bags. He smiled at her.

"Ah, its fine." Bako smiled. "I'll call over a drone with a cargo ship to get my own ship and your purchases." Bako said, and with that, a drone appeared with a cargo ship. The back opened up, and Bako put the purchases in it, before the back closed and they drove off.

"How will you get back?!" Anna asked. "You don't have a ship now!"

"Ah! But you're wrong, dearest Anna." Bako smiled. "Why, I plan everything ahead of time." He chuckled. "Don't worry, we will definitely be returning to my fortress. Since your shopping is out of the way, I will go on with what I desire to do. If you desire to leave, I will call back that drone, and you can go back to my fortress with him."

"No!" Anna snapped, making him blink. "I'm going to m sure- you don't kill off the entire Jedi Council!" He blinked once more, before grinning.

"Of course, why else would you agree to come with me?" He muttered simply, before walking past her.

(Jedi Temple)

He walked right on in, Anna at his heels. A Jedi looked up, and gasped. "Anna!" they exclaimed, and she looked at him and smiled, going over to him and hugging him. Bako watched with half-way closed eyes, as she affectionately embraced her fellow Jedi. "Anna, where have you been? You jus suddenly up and left! Your Master has been looking for you! Are you well?" She nodded.

"I'm fine. I've been fed well, yes." She answered the Jedi looking at Bako, whose arms were crossed over his chest, a menacing look about him. "Yes, He's been watching over me."

"Ah, thank you sir-"

"Shut up. She's not your pupil, so there is no reason to be thanking me." He said roughly. "Are there any people related to Anna? A Mother? Father?"

"She was taken from her parents when she was young, and raised in isolation. Like the rest." Another voice intervened, and Bako looked forward, Kit Fisto, standing there. "I had a feeling this day would come, but so soon…"

"You committed a crime, that I will not allow to go unpunished, Jedi." Bako told him seriously. "and that was killing my mother. But before her moment of death, she told me to find someone to care for, and thus, I chose Anna. Tell me, who are her parents? I wish to meet them."

"I will tell you no such thing." Fisto retorted sternly. "That information is confidential." Bako grinned, his earring dissolving, as he held out his hand, and his scythe appearing in his grasp, as he grinned.

"All information is stored in the Jedi Archives, yes? Then I will go there and look myself!" Bako proclaimed. "You will not get in my way! The Divine Order is in my favor, on this day of Reincarnation!" Bako declared, crouching slightly. "You are familiar with my father? You visited his fortress once- I revamped the interior- my parents both worked on it." He raised his scythe. "Maybe you'll come see it in hell!" Bako snarled, bringing down the scythe with enough power in its attack, to split the ground, all the way between Fisto's feet. He jumped to the side, as several other Jedi; fell into the chasm, which opened up to a lava pit. Shelves of books, fell victim as well, and Anna screamed, as the entire temple, began to tilt down wards, towards the crevice. Anna screamed, as she slid down, before rolling not her stomach, and catching the edge of the broken floor, holding on for dear life, as her fellow Jedi , either saves themselves, or attmpted to help her. Bako glared the at them. "Leave her!" He shouted, before looking at Kit Fisto, grinning, gesturing to her. "Let's play a game. Humans are predictable, in their last moments of Death. Whoseever nbame she calls first- may go rescue her, being dealt no penalty fromt he opponet, while doing so, while placing her on higher grounds." Anna whimpered, Fisto looking at her, before lookign at Bako.

"You're mad!" He exclaimed, and Bako grinned.

"I'm curious!" He chuckled, glancing at her, as her hold on the edge of the floor, began to weaken, the heat from the lava making her palms sweaty and slippery, on holding onto the marble. "Ah...looks like she's about to go in." Anna slipped further down, yelping, as the lava licked the bottome of her shoe hungrily. Fisto made a move towards her, but Bako's scythe blocked the way. "Ah, ah, ah, Jedi. The Penalty for betraying the rules of my game, is a swift death." Bako warned, Fisto pulling back, watching helplessly, as Anna tried to climb back up, but failed pitifully, not having enough upper arm strength, to flip herself up, like her fellow Jedi Knights. "Now- who are anna's parents? Where can I find their names- in the Jedi archives?"

"The children ar collected form the parents, who willingly give their children to-"

"Don't give me that CRAP!" bako snarled. "Your apprentice is about to die, and you're still telling me the same bullshit?" Bako demanded. "Very well, you've given me no choice, but to up the stakes." Bako said, holding his left hand to the crease in the floor, before tilting it, the slope of the floor, becoming higher, before Fisto yelled out, "ALRIGHT!" Bako grinned, tilting his hand back to normal, the slope decreasing to what it had been, Anna even closer to death now.

"The parent's names are Joe and Kimberly Jashi!" Fisto said, and Bako nodded.

"Thank you for your contribution. Now, the game can resume." Bako crossed his arms. "I've predicted the out come, and she will call your name since-"

"BAKO!" Bako blinked, looking at the crevice, as Anna slipped even lower, screaming his name once more, confusing him, but in a flash, her had wrapped his arm around her waist, and jumped onto a book shelf, setting her down.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Bako demanded. "You were to call your Master's name, and I was to leave!" Bako snarled at her angrily, before she reached up and hugged his neck, as Fisto jumped onto another book shelf, adjacent to the one they were on. "Damn it, you've altered the course of Destiny, you stupid girl!" Bako glanced at the Jedi lunging at him, but summoned up Harvest, and parried his attack. "You're obviously mistake for calling my name, but if you're desprate to get out of here, stay close to me." He told her, before being locked in a vicious clash between his Loyal Harvest, and the Jedi Master's devoted Light saber. "Harvest, rid me of this trouble some lock with this Jedi!" Bako called, the closed eye on the back of his blade, opened, revealign a glowing, green demon eye, before it looked at the Jedi, and glared at him, and suddenly, the blade glowed and their light saber was sapped of its strength. The eye then closed, and Bako took a swing at fist, severing his hand from his wrist, in a single slice. Anna grabbed the back of his cloak.

"Stop it, Bako! Leave Master Fisto alone now! More than half the Jedi are dead!" Anna cried, and he looked back at her, before looking forward.

"Tch. Fine. But know this Jedi. If you even step foot on the grounds of my fortress, I will eliminate you." Bako turned around, picking Ana up, and jumping down fromt he bookshelf, to the floor, the chasm, sealing up, as he left, but suddenly, outside of the temple, he pulled out a remote, and pressed a button on it, before tossing it carelessly into the Jedi Temple. The entire building shook violently, before the two pillars closest to the door, blew up, and crashed in front of the door, blocking the Jedi from following him or Anna. He carried her to a hanger for the Jedi Star ships, and got in a black one (his own), setting her down in his lap, before getting into the air. At the last moment, he turned asround, and blew up the hanger bay with a missile, before flying out of the plantet's atmosphere, and into space.

"That was a horrible thing you did, Bako!" Anna snapped, and he groaned.

"You turned over the tables of Fate. That was a foolish thing you did. It had predicted you would pick your Master, and then I'd have to fight for you, and I was prepared. Your choosing me, threw me off so bad, that I had to wing it." Bako told her, punching in somethings on the ships's navagation panel, before the seat was lowered back, and she laid back with him. "I've set the ship on auto-pilot, but we will be there shortly, Anna." Bako told her, and she laid against his chest. "Several hours ago, you hated me with a passion, and now, you are lying on top of me. Ironic, itsn't it?" Bako murmured, as she closed her eyes. Bako groaned, thinking that maybe- he had gotten himself into something that he shouldn't have. Girls- were such trouble.

The creature following them, was surprised, that their relative has become such a blood-thirsty killer. To toy with the Jedi's lives as he pleased. The creature silently frumed, on why he didn't have that type of confidence when he was alive. But then-

_Ting_

It was all her. He had no part in the boy's life, really, aside from giving his DNA to her, to create the boy. She was so happy, and so was the creature, because it got to see her bright and lovely smiles. The creature turned the ship around, in the direction of Coruscant, and chuckled. "Congradulations...Son." He smirked, before going into light speed and vanishing into Space.


End file.
